Battle Royale:Génération 00
by S1DMF8
Summary: Et bien, vous connaissez l'histoire cette fois ci, ça se passe au Québec... tout cela avec ce qui s'y rapporte. REVIEW'S


**Note des Auteures:** Alors salut! Une première fic en collaboration...sur un sujet assez...étrange? Enfin, ça change d,Harry Potter ,non?

Bonne lecture!

Lunathelunatique et cerise123

ps: bien entendu, seule l'histoire nous appartient, ainsi que les persos...

**

* * *

**

**Battle Royale**

**Prologue**

Choisir le prénom de notre enfant est un choix déterminant dans la vie. Déjà, il ne faut pas que le dit nom soit trop long ou trop court. Ni qu'il soit trop compliqué à prononcer. Un bon nom, c'en est un que tous se rappellent, sans non plus s'être dit en l'entendant: mais qu'est ce que c'est? Il y a certains noms qu'il faut tout de suite éviter si l'on ne veut pas tomber dans les clichés. Par exemple, ne jamais appeler un poupon Steve si on n'est pas sûr qu'il décidera de porter la moustache. Ni appeler sa fille Sarah sans s'être assurer que son futur ne sera pas dans la vente de souliers. Cela en va de ça pour tous, même si certains ignorent ces règles. Bien entendu, malgré ces restrictions, certains parviennent malgré tout à imaginer le pire pour leur enfant: Louis-Richard. J'estime que je m'en suis tout de même tiré à bon compte si l'on observe ceux qu'ont hérités plusieurs de mes "camarades" de classe. Si l'on aime le "Jason" ou le "Benoît" servi à plateau, on serait sûrement servi dans la classe qui est la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette classe de débiles mentaux, mais j'y suis. Alors j'en profite pour observer le comportement de certains de nos congénères dépourvus de matière grise. Peut-être que mon avis ne sera pas objectif, mais pour ce que je vais sûrement subir durant ce voyage, cela mérite tout de même un coup d'œil de votre part.

Bien à vous,

Louis-Richard Ducharme

- Quésé qu'tu fais mon_ ostie_?

- Lâche ça! T'as compris , c'est personnel!

- Personnel? Oh…monsieur tapette est pas content? Quésé qu'tu racontes dans ton p'tit journal intime de fiffe, hein?

- …

- Non mais qu'est c'tu décrisses comme ça dans ton cahier? _Bien à vous_… oh mon…

- Calme tes nerfs Jay! Il a rien fait là…

- Merde Ma-ririne, tu ne peux pas t'la fermer des fois? C'pas parce que j'te trouve ben belle que tu peux jouer à la boss des bécosses, OK!

Marine Gagnon s'était levée de son siège d'autobus. Ses amies, assises près d'elle, regardaient la scène.

- Hé, tu m'parles pas d'même, ok! C'tu compris!

Marine était sûrement l'une des seules à ne pas avoir peur de Jason François. C'était probablement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à subir les coups de celui-ci. Elle était arrivée à l'école au beau milieu de l'année et intégrée le groupe de Colette Fignon, qu'on surnommait d'"attardés". Elle avait rapidement intégré le groupe de pimbêches en s'attaquant tout de suite au chef des "Nurdogs" ou, comme on les appelait dans les couloirs " NewPhee". Elle était blonde, et contrairement à l'adage, elle ne l'était certainement pas autant qu'on le pensait. Grande gueule, face d'ange, elle plaisait beaucoup à certains gars même si, comme Jason le disait, ils auraient préféré «qu'elle se la ferme». Elle était toujours accompagnée d'Isabelle et de Marie-Neige, deux glousseuses dont l'existence était contrôlée par la nouvelle couleur de rouge à lèvre tendance. Samantha, une autre de ses compères, était un peu plus songée; elle préférait parler des autres et baver sur les gars qui passait sous son nez. Fille à papa, on se demandait souvent ce qu'elle faisait dans cette classe de dégénérés. On voyait bien là où l'argent arrêtait d'être utile. Toutes les quatre, elles formaient un peu le club des cinq, sans le dernier. D'ailleurs, Marine adorait dire que l'autre place était prise par sa beauté.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît!

Colette s'était levée, réclamant le silence à grands coups de coups de sifflet qu'elle s'était procurée pour l'occasion. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi avait pensé le gouvernement en emmenant ainsi en voyage de fin d'année les pires élèves de la polyvalente. Ses contacts lui avaient expliqué que c'était une nouvelle idée de la part du premier ministre en place, Mr. Harper. Il voudrait ainsi diminuer le nombre de chômeurs, ou plutôt inciter les jeunes à continuer leurs études et à ne pas traîner dans les rues.

-Dé-geu-lasse!s'exclama Julia en essayant de retirer la gélatine verte qu'un des Nurdog, sûrement Stéphane Langlois, lui avait lancé de derrière.

-Jsuis un peu tannée d'être dans une classe de demeurés qui n'ont pas de but!murmura Raphaël d'un ton désespéré.

-Tu as raison!On est pas des animals!On devrait revendiquer nos droit et…. Et ….en fait…..je ne sais pas pourquoi…Répondit Mariane pleine d'espoir!

-Quand même!C'est pas si mal que ça, et puis de toute façon on pas vraiment le choix, soupira Fanny.

-Tu veux dire presque pas tous le choix! Mariane, elle, elle a le choix!S'exclama Raphaël.

-Ouais…pourtant, j'ignore pourquoi elle ……

- Ouais! C'est vrai Marie, pourquoi tu restes avec une bande d'ortho comme nous, demanda Fanny, mi figue mi raisin.

Cette conversation, ils l'avaient eu des milliers de fois. Alors que Raphaël avait un déficit de l'attention et que Fanny préférait la mode et les arts aux matières enseignées au collège, Marianne avait toujours eu de bonnes notes et on pouvait toujours se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans cette classe si elle n'était pas aussi…aussi elle.

-Tu exagères Fan, et toi aussi Raph.Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être heureuse!Et ça ben…je le suis avec vous!Dit Mariane

- Oh….alors que font nos bons vieux amis? Eh la frustrée, toujours pas trouvée de petit ami, hein! S'exclama Marine qui s'était retournée vers eux.

- Ah ah ah! Que c'est drôle! Je vais mourir de rire,les filles!

- Ça s'rait bien, justement que tu meurs ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, de la rumeur à laquelle tu s'rais peut-être de l'autre bord… Et ben, moi, si tu veux savoir, j'la trouve trop vrai!

L'insulte à peine cachée ne fit pas réagir le garçon.

- Alors, mes 3 amis stroumphes, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais…oui!

Sur cette dernière parole, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur son banc ou plutôt sur le passager.

-Bon, je vais profiter de ce trajet pour vous faire un….

Florence, la délégué de classe, se fit interrompre par Marine.

-…discours sur la chance que vous aurez l'année prochaine de ne pas m'avoir dans votre classe!Pour ne pas avoir une année cul-cul et bien…fuckée!

-Bon! Marine!T'as-tu fini d'interrompre une jolie fille en train de parler!Si elle dit ce qu'elle a à dire on aura peut-être le temps de se coller un peu!S'exclama Xavier, le petit copain de Florence.

-Merci Xavichou, mais tu rêve en couleur!Bon, ce que je disait avant que Narine me coupe la parole c'est…

-Comment ta appeler ma blonde toi? S'impatienta Jason.

-Heu…Ben Marine…c'est son nom!Répondit Florence morte de trouille.

-Hey Jay! Chu pas ta blonde!T'as-tu compris!

-Ok ok. Calme toi chérie!

-Ferme ta trappe ostie!Tu m'gosse!

-Bon bon les gros mots!C'est pas beau ça!Laissez donc Florence nous dire son petit mot!

-Merci je disais donc, Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont contribués à la collecte de fond pour le party de fin d'année et qui ont collaborés dans l'organisation des activités cette année!

- …

- Bravo Flo! T'es bonne!

Visiblement, Xavier y tenait à son câlin…

Alors un texte, un chapitre-prologue qui en dit long sur ce que l'on est capable… Premier texte de ma sœur…wow!

Voici un petit lexique, pour les novices en québécisme.

Ostie : Juron, que l'on utilise fréquemment. Moins mauvais que le fameux tabernacle.( Ça aurait un rapport avec leur taille…lol)

Tapette : On sait pas si les français utilisent ce mot…mais c'est gay dans le mauvais sens.

Fiffe : Même chose qu'en haut.

Décrisser : Ah, ce verbe tant chéri des Québécois… en fait, on l'utilise pour dire s'en aller, dégager. À ne pas confondre avec crisser, qui veut dire faire. Exemple : quésé qu'tu crisses? Fait partie du langage populaire.

Bécosse : En fait, c'est surtout l'expression qui est importante. Les bécosses, ce sont les toilettes sèches de l'époque. Comme celles au fond du bois , qui puent et qui sont en bois. (Mauvais souvenir…) Donc, la boss(ou le boss) , c'est celle qui essaie de faire son petit chef avec tout le monde. Sauf que la seule personne qui lui obéit, ce sont les bécosses…

Newphee : Gens de Terre-Neuve en anglais. Il y a toujours une blague avec un Newphee, parce que ce sont un peu les nigauds du pays…( j'ai longtemps cru que ça voulait juste dire stupide…)

Stroumphes : Là, on parle des petits bonhommes bleus, tout petit et qui ont des maisons dans les champignons…je savais pas comment l'écrire,lol.

Gosser : Et bien, il y a deux sens à ce mot. Gosser du bois comme faire pas grand-chose avec (soit, le sculpter) ou gosser quelqu'un. Quand quelqu'un te gosse, il t'énerve. Il y a aussi les gosses, qui sont deux, à une certaine hauteur chez les garçons…lol

Alors j'espère que ce lexique vous aura aidé! Si vous n'y comprenez quand même rien…nous sommes là!

Malicerise123 et Lunathelunatique


End file.
